1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag module, and more particularly, to an airbag module in which an airbag housing having a cushion inlet is made of a flexible material, an airbag cushion is accommodated in the airbag housing through the cushion inlet, and a cushion cover made of a flexible material is connected to the airbag housing to cover the cushion inlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle is equipped with airbag module to prevent a passenger from being hurt due to direct hitting to a structure of the vehicle in an accident.
The airbag module includes an inflator generating a gas, an airbag cushion connected with the inflator and inflated and developed by the inflow gas to protect the passenger, and an airbag housing accommodating the airbag cushion and mounted in the vehicle.
The airbag housing is made of steel or plastic to withstand inflation pressure and development pressure of the airbag cushion and mounted in the vehicle.
Further, the airbag cushion is folded in the airbag housing, that is, the airbag cushion is folded several times and sealed in a cushion package with a cushion cover in order not to develop, and then the cushion package is accommodated in the airbag housing.